First Meeting
by amy2272
Summary: Julie Gaffney is staying with her grandmother in Minnesota for the weeks leading up to the Jr Goodwill Games. She makes friends with the neighbors sons, and starts to have a slight crush on him, but she knows it will never work out because she is leaving for LA in 3 weeks. You can imagine the surprise she has when she goes to the first Team USA practice. Rated T for language.
1. Arriving in Minnesota

**A/N: This is my second Mighty Ducks Fanfiction, the other is still in process, but I really liked this idea and I wanted to start right away.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( Except the grandma. She's mine. **

Chapter One:

I stepped through the gate that lead into the airport. Nearly 3 hours ago, I was in my hometown of Bangor, Maine. I sighed and looked out towards the crowd. Just over the crowd, I could see an old woman, fiddling with her wedding ring. I walk towards and when she saw me, she smiled and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey Grandma." I said into her shoulder.

"Oh, Julie, I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you since your last visit."

My grandmother is a small, frail looking old woman, who at first sight, you would probably want to hug, and she would probably offer you a cookie. I ushered her over to the baggage claim, and found the four suitcases I had brought with me. We went out to her car, and loaded my stuff in. I got into the front, and she went into the driver side.

"Your mom, didn't really tell me much, just that you would be spending 2 weeks with me. Of course I didn't object."

"I got offered to play on Team USA for the Jr Goodwill Games. Most of the team already lives here, so we will be training here for the weeks leading up to the tournament."

"Well no matter what you're doing, I'm glad to spend time with you." She smiled warmly at me.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to her house located in one of the nicest neighborhood in Edina. I grabbed 2 of my suitcases, and my grandma had the other two. She showed me my room, which was on the second floor of her house. There was a window, that looked out at the neighbors house, which also had a window looking out at Grandma's house. There was a teenage boy sitting at a desk that was facing the window. When I turned the light on, he looked up startled, like he had never seen the light turned on.

I looked away and at my grandma, who had just entered the room. She looked a little a winded from climbing up the stairs with 2 full suitcases. "I hope you like it."

"I love it Grandma, thank you." She smiled at me.

She sighed and said, "As much as I would love to stay up with you, I really am tired, so I'm going to head off to bed."

"Alright, sleep well." I hugged and then she left to go to her own room.

I looked back out the window, and saw that the boy had closed his blinds. I shrugged and opened one of the suitcases hoping it would have my pajamas in it, and sure enough it did. I put them on, and crawled into bed, deciding to unpack tomorrow. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early, to sound of my grandma humming to herself, no doubt making breakfast. I yawned and decided to join her.<p>

"Good morning." She said and smiled at me, "I'm cooking pancakes for this special occasion."

"And what's that?" I said as she put a steamy plate in front me.

"Well you playing for Team USA." She said, putting pancakes on her own plate.

"Grandma my first practice isn't for another couple of days."

"You made the team didn't you? What better reason to celebrate?" I chuckled, and took a bite of the pancake. They were really good. "Now I know you just got here, but I was hoping maybe when you're done unpacking, you can help with some yardwork? Your grandfather normally did that, and my back is not in the shape it was 10 years ago. If I bend over, I'll stay that way." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

She clapped her hands together. "Great! I asked the neighbors son to come out and help you. He's been helping out with the things I just can't do anymore, and it would take you days to do it by yourself."

"Well then I better get an early start." I said, as I finished up my pancakes and rinsed my dish. "I'm just gonna go quick unpack and then I'll be right down."

"Alright, I'll just be in the kitchen. He should be already working by the time you're ready."

I nodded and went back up to the spare room where I would be staying. I put all four suitcases on the bed and began to unpack, putting shirts, pants and other things in the dresser, and just shoving my hockey stuff into the closet. I put on some jeans and a sweatshirt, and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I yelled to my grandma who was now in the living room that I would be outside, before walking out the door.

There was a tall blonde boy, raking leaves. He looked up, and I noticed it was the same boy from the window. He was extremely attractive. "Hi, I'm Adam, I live next door." He said smiling.

"Julie." I went into the garage and grabbed a rake for myself. It was awkwardly silent for about 10 minutes while we worked at opposite sides of the yard. When we started to move closer to each other, it got even worse, before I finally spoke up. "So how old are you?"

"16."

"Me too." There was more silence. "What do you like to do."

"I play hockey." He said, not even looking up from the ground.

I sighed in relief. _Finally some common ground._ I thought. "That's funny, me too."

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here." I don't like bragging, so I kept it to myself that I was actually going to be playing in a worldwide hockey competition. After that there wasn't any awkward silence. We talked about our favorite team, who we thought would win the Stanley Cup this year, but mostly about our teams. Adam's teams so fun, and relaxed compared to mine. Our coach was fun and all, but he probably would have made us do laps around the rink if we had dumped a cooler of ice water on him. We finished with the yard a couple hours later.

"It was nice meeting you Julie." He started his way back to his house.

"Hey!" I yelled and he turned around to look at me, "you want to hang out or something? You seem to know you're way around town, and I don't know anything, maybe you could show me around."

"Uh, sure." He said a little taken aback by my forwardness, "just let me go grab some things." I went inside and ducked my head into the living.

"Grandma, I'm gonna go hang out with Adam, the neighbors son."

"Ok will you be back for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Well alright, I'll cook for two more just in case." She turned to me and winked. I laughed and went upstairs to grab my purse. When I went back outside, Adam had pulled up in his car and motioned for me to get in.

I stepped up into his big white Chevy Tahoe. I laughed a little. "Damn this car is big."

"Yeah, I know. I give teammates rides a lot so I need room for them and their stuff."

"Oh cool. What year is it?" I asked.

"1997. My parents tried to buy me a new model, but I wanted to buy my own." There was a hint of pride in his voice. He pulled out of the driveway, and started down the road.

"So anyway, where are you taking me?"

"I am going to show you some of my favorite spots in Minneapolis."

"Care to elaborate?"

He shrugged "No. You'll find out when we get there." I groaned. I hated surprises.

Adam showed me around all his favorite places. He showed me this restaurant called "Mickeys Dining Car" that looked like a dining car. Then we went to this pond, and he told me how when it was winter, and it froze over, he and his team would play scrimmages on that pond. He showed me a movie theater and very shyly offered to take me some time. A couple hours later he had shown me all the best places to hang out, and both of our stomachs were asking for food.

"We should probably head home." He said.

"Yeah. Hey do you want to join us for dinner. My grandma told me to invite you."

He smiled, "Sure. I'll text my mom that I won't be home for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. I know that in D2 they are actually around 12 or 13 but it didn't work well with the story line so I changed it. Please don't hate me. I would love to hear what you you think so do me a favor and write a review!**


	2. Neighbors Granddaughter

**A/N: This isn't very long, an this will also be the only chapter in Adams POV, but I really wanted you guys to know how Adam felt about Julie, so with out further ado, chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: The only person I own here is the grandma.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Adams POV

I was sitting at my desk, working on homework. Although it was fall break, I wanted to get ahead, so I wouldn't fall behind once practices started. Suddenly the light at Mrs. Hanson's house turned on. I looked up a little startled, because the last time I checked Mrs. Hanson was the only person who lived there, and she hadn't ever used the spare room.

A girl about my age walked in with 2 suitcases, and Mrs. Hanson followed with 2 more. The girl was really pretty. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun, and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the bright light of the room. We made awkward eye contact, before I looked back down at my computer. But I found myself glancing up every now and then. It was 9:30, and I was tired of doing homework, so I closed the blinds and changed into some boxers, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up early, to my mom yelling at me that I had a phone call. The clock read 7:30 am. <em>Who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour? <em>I thought, groaning as I got out of bed, a pulled a shirt and some pants on. I ran down stairs and took the phone from my mom, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello?" I said. _I swear to God if this is Charlie calling me one more time to talk about his excitement for the team, I was going to kill him._

"Hi Adam, this is Mrs. Hanson calling." The person on the other end said.

I smiled, "Hi Mrs. Hanson, what can do I for you?"

"I was wondering if you would come over and do some yard work?"

"Of course, I'll be over in about 15 minutes."

"Oh lovely! I'll send my granddaughter out to help you."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." _So that's who arrived yesterday._ I quickly ate some breakfast, and changed into some jeans and a sweat shirt, before going over to Mrs. Hanson's house, rake in hand. I started pulling the leaves together, when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw her. She was probably one of the prettiest girls I had ever met.

"Hi, I'm Adam, I live next door." I said, introducing myself.

"Julie." She replied, and went to the garage to get a rake of her own. The next half hour or so was extremely awkward, as we worked on other end of the yard. When we had moved closer together, she broke the silence.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

"16."

"Me too." _I was right, she is my age._ There was even more silence. "What do you like to do?" She asked.

"I play hockey."

"That's funny, me too."

"Really?" I said sounding a little more surprised than I meant to.

""Yeah, that's actually why I'm here." She said. I was a little confused, but decided not to ask. If she wanted to tell me, she would have. After that, there wasn't any more awkward silence. We talked about almost everything hockey related, but mostly about our own team. It felt good to tell someone all the things my team had done, other than my parents, who didn't really seem to care. She laughed when I told her that my team had dumped a cooler of ice water on Coach's head when we made the play-offs. Her laugh was bubbly, and I knew I would want to hear it again. When we finished a couple hours later, I was about to head home, when she spoke up. "Hey! You want to hang out or something? You seem to know you're way around town, and I don't know anything, maybe you could show me around." I was a little surprised that she wanted to hang out with me, but I didn't object. Julie was definitely the type of girl I would want to hang out with.

"Uh, sure," I said, "just let me go grab some things." I turned and went back to my house to grab my car keys and tell my parents where I was going. I hopped in my car, and pulled into her grandmothers driveway, trying to think of all the places I would take her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short, but if you would kindly leave a review that would be wonderful.**


	3. First Practice

**A/N: This one is pretty long. If you don't like reading things taken straight out of the movie, skip down to the the bottom when I tell you to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

It had been a couple days since that first meeting, and we had hung out nearly every day since. We ate in that diner he showed me, and introduced me to one of his best friend's, Charlie, and his mom who worked at the diner. Today we decided not to go to one of the spots that had showed me that first day I was here, but rather just stay inside and watch a movie. We both had hockey practice at 3:00 so he was leaving at 2:30. I was at one end of the couch, and he was at the other. He clicked open his phone, and sighed. "Julie, it's 2:30."

I groaned. "It is?"

"Yeah, I got to go."

"What time is practice over? We need to finish this movie"

"5:00, I can come over after."

"That's the same time mine ends, so I'll see you soon."

"Yup." He called, as he walked out the door. It was kind of sad how much we had hung out in that few days. You probably would have thought we were dating. _Would that be so bad? _I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Even if I did like him, there is no way he could like me. I met him maybe 5 days ago. I trudged up the stairs, and pulled my hockey stuff out from the closet. I went back downstairs and left a note for my grandma, who was at a quilting convention in St. Paul, telling her I was at hockey practice. I grabbed the keys for my grandma's car, who had carpooled, and threw my stuff in the back. I typed in the address of the rink into my phones GPS and let it lead me there.

Before I knew it, I was walking into the visitors' locker room, where had told me to change. There was no one there and, and I looked around to make sure that no boys were hiding. I changed quick, just in case someone arrived. The door opened just as I was pulling my old jersey on. It was a tall boy, who was banging his head to music walked in. As soon as he saw me, he pulled his headphones off, and said, "Well hello there _babe_."

"I'm Julie, and if you call me that again, I'll break your wrist so that you have to ride the pine pony."

He put his hands up in defeat. "Dean Portman."

I stood against the wall, and watched 3 others trail in. They all introduced themselves in a much more pleasant way than Dean had. When we were all suited up, and ready to go out to the ice, Mr. Tibbles walked in, and told us that the other half of the team was ready to meet us. We walked out to the ice, and skated to face the other team, who were all wearing matching jerseys. Standing in the back was a tall blonde that I recognized. He turned and saw, looking extremely confused to see me. It was none other than Adam Banks. I could it in his eyes that he was analyzing the situation, and so was I. Somehow the past days that we had spent together, we hadn't managed to bring up the fact that we were both going to be playing for Team USA.

Once he realized why I was there, he beamed at me, and shoved his friend, who I recognized as Charlie from the diner. Charlie looked extremely confused, and Adam nodded his head towards me. Charlie just smiled and waved, and then grew even more confused as I could tell Adam started to explain.

**(A/N: Start skipping until you see the bold again.)**

"Tell me about my new kids." The coach asked Tibbles. He started to explain who Luis was and why he was chosen. He was extremely fast, gliding around ice at top speeds. Apparently he didn't know how to stop, and when he tried, he slammed into the boards. We rushed over to help him, and he told us that he almost had it.

Next, Tibbles started introducing Dwayne. The other side was making fun of his southern accent, and I felt a little bad for him. According to Tibbles he was the bet puck handler he had ever seen, and not for his age. Tibbles nodded to me, and I went over to the goal, and put my face mask on.

"That's Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney, she won the state championship for Maine 3 years in a row." I smiled at the sound of my old nickname. The coach explained that they already had a goalie, and gestured towards a rather larger kid that was positioned at the other side of the ice. He was saying some stuff, like, "show me what you got," and "I'm the man." Before accidentally falling into the splits.

''Watch this." Tibbles said nodding towards me. The coach, who I learned was named Gordan Bombay, sent up his best shooters to take some shots. I blocked every shot. Bombay told Tibbles, that they could use a back-up.

Then Tibbles introduced Ken Wu. Bombay immediately recognized him from the Olympics. Last but not least, Tibbles introduced Portman. He skated out onto the ice, singing and knocking people out of the way. He tossed me a stick, and called me 'sweetie' which I rolled my eyes at. The other goalie must have got fed up with it, and started to pick a fight with the other teammates. He came over to me, and yelled at me, saying there was no way I could keep up, and stuff like that.

Bombay blew his whistle and yelled "everybody freeze!" We all shut up and turned to him. "Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey! We're Team USA, you represent your country. I want you…"

…"To be all you can be right," Tibbles cut him off, "you gotta raise yourself up guys." Bombay gave in a look, and Tibbles stopped talking, and put his hands up. We all laughed.

"Alright now let's start with a scrimmage." Bombay said, raising his whistle to blow it, but Tibbles beat him to it.

"Alright, scrimmage!" He said, and blew his own whistle. "You hear your coach…" Bombay cut him off with a look of annoyance. "Hey you don't need me here anyway." He explained that he was going to an appointment to meet the teams tutor. Before he could leave, Bombay held out his hand, looking at Tibbles whistle. He glumly took it off and put it in Bombay's hand.

"You'll get it back at the end of the school term." We all laughed again. You told his team to show us what they got. I took my place at the net, and watched the face-off which Dwayne easily won. He passed it to Mendoza, who unable to stop, ran right into their goalie. They won the next face-off and Adam came speeding down the ice, when Portman ran into him, causing Adam to flip over. The recovered and got the puck to a kid named Jessie, who shot it, but I easily blocked it. After fighting for it in the corner, someone passed it back to Adam, this time he was able to make it down the rink and make a shot, which went in. It was the only one that went in. Portman was having way to much fun, shoving guys into the wall, and two players into the net.

One of their player came down the ice, but stopped, too far away to make a shot. "Look out!" Bombay yelled. We were confused as to why all their players were fleeing, but soon found out when the kid took a shot. It came speeding towards us, hitting the goal post and flying all around the rink, until it hit Tibbles in the head, who was walking with a woman.

When he regained conscious, she said that she thought he would be alright, and then introduced herself as the teams tutor.

"Hi I'm Coach Bombay, their coach." Bombay said.

Adam spoke up, "who said we need a tutor?" The team agreed. The other goalie, Goldberg, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, Ms. Mckay," he said, "we're America's team, shouldn't we just concentrate on hockey? May I suggest optional attendancy?" The team all nodded our head, and agreed.

"Well, that's not a bad idea," Ms. Mckay said.

"Call me Goldberg."

**(A/N: STOP!)**

"Goldberg, yes school will be optional," we cheered but she interrupted, "however, should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play." We groaned, and I heard a few people say it wasn't fair. After that Coach Bombay dismissed us, and let us go change, but making it clear, that the girls should get the home locker room, while the boys used the visiting teams.

I was walking towards the home locker room to take a shower and change, when another girl with brunette hair caught up with me. "Hi I'm Connie. Boy is it a relief to have another girl on the team." I smiled at her.

"I'm Julie. It's nice to meet you."

"You're a really good goalie." She said warmly.

"Thanks." We both entered the locker room and headed straight for the showers. Then we changed, and decided to walk out to the parking lot together. We were standing by her car talking, when her boyfriend, Guy, showed up.

"I should get going. But it was nice meeting you Connie."

"Bye!" I smiled and started walking to where I had parked my grandma's car. I was putting my stuff in the trunk, when I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Adam running up to come talk to me.

"Fancy seeing you here." He laughed.

"Yeah, isn't it funny that in the few days we spent together, neither of us bothered to mention what team we were playing for?" I laughed too.

"Anyway, do you want to go finish that movie?" He asked

"Definitely." I said, "See you in about 10 minutes."

He nodded and went over to his car, and shoved his stuff into the back. He looked back at me and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, because I loved writing it. Now if you look down, you'll see a button that says "review" please click on it and leave me one!**


	4. The Weeks After

**Okay so I realized that this seems like it takes place in modern day, and I REALLY don't want to go back and figure out a way to change it, so yeah, this story takes place in modern day, but they are still the same age as before. Please don't kill me. Also I understand that this chapter moves really quick, but I felt as though it needed to be that way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

The past three weeks were a blur. They were also probably the best three weeks of my life. On top of hockey practice nearly every day of the week, I found myself hanging out with Adam and the Ducks almost every day, and sometimes with just Adam. The Ducks almost immediately accepted me. They were much better than my team in Maine, who ridiculed me for being the only girl. I heard all of their crazy stories and secretly hoped that I would be a part of them someday. Every time I hung out with just Adam, which was most nights, I would fall for him just a little bit more. We mostly watched movie, and gradually we started to cuddle while we watched them. I would lay in the back and rest my head on his chest. We didn't really watch the movie, but really talked through most of it, but having the movie on gave us the chance to cuddle.

Connie being the only other girl on the team, we were naturally close. Two nights before we were to leave for LA, she texted me and said we were having a sleepover, because she needed girl time, with her address. I laughed and told her I'd be over in 20. 15 minute later, I knocked on her door, sleeping bag and overnight bag in hand. She opened it with a huge smile on her face. "Someone's a little excited." I said, stepping through the door.

"I haven't had a sleepover in so long. All my friends are guys!" She exclaimed. "Let's go put your stuff downstairs." I laughed and followed her downstairs. She had moved the side of the room, and already had a sleeping bag set up for herself.

"You're extremely prepared." She smiled at me. We set up my stuff, and changed into comfy clothes before standing in front of her massive collection of movies. We ended up deciding to watch What to Expect When You're Expecting. Connie put the movie in, and joined me on her sleeping bag. About halfway in, she started up conversation.

"So, any Minnesota boys caught your eye yet?" I blushed and she smiled, "Who?"

"Do I have to say?" Her eyes gleamed and she nodded.

"What is said in this room, stays in this room." I sighed.

"Adam…" She gasped and I felt myself turn bright red.

"You guys would be adorable! Does he know? Do you think he likes you?"

"I haven't told him, but I've been dropping so many hints. And I think he might."

Connie squealed. "Oh. My. God. Light bulb. Tomorrow morning, before we leave to hang out with guys, we should make you drop dead gorgeous." I snorted.

"You mean like dress and full on make-up? Because that is not happening."

"Okay maybe I worded that wrong. I meant, casual gorgeous." I sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine." Connie squealed.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." She checked the clock on her phone. "We're meeting the guys at noon, and it's one, and I'll need at least two hours to get you ready, so we should go to bed. I'll set an alarm for 9:30." I rolled my eyes, and got up to shut the light off, then climbed into my sleeping bag. As I drifted off to sleep, I realized what a great friend Connie really was.

When the alarm went off in the morning, I groaned. "Connie turn that thing off." I turned to look at her, and saw that she was wide awake, and smiling at me.

"Come on," she exclaimed, "let's get started!" She rushed me up the stairs and into her room, and sat me down in front of her mirror. "We're gonna curl your hair!" About 45 minutes later, she started to apply some make-up. She was lightly humming to herself, and told me she would keep it simple. She curled my eyelashes, put some concealer and foundation on, and then put mascara on. She held up 3 tubes of lip-gloss, and I pointed to a light pink one. "Good choice." When she was done she stood back to get a good look of me. "You look fabulous!" I looked in the mirror, and saw that I actually looked really good. It looked like I tried, but not too hard, which was apparently exactly what Connie was going for.

"Sit on my bed while I choose an outfit for you." She promptly went to her closet and started throwing things at me to put on. When we finally left the house, we were about half an hour early. I was wearing some of Connie's leggings, a navy blue sweater and a white lace scarf. Instead of going straight to the Charlie's house, Connie took to this place called coffee house called Caribou, which had never heard of. Connie explained that it was only in the mid-west, and was wildly popular in Minnesota. Since I had no idea what to get, I let Connie order for the both of us. I sipped the warm Vanilla White Mocha and groaned.

"Oh my God! This is amazing!"

"I know, we should get going, or we're going to be late." Sure enough when we got to Charlie's apartment, we were 15 minutes late. Connie shrugged and said, "fashionably late?" Connie turned the knob and opened the door. The boy's were all sitting around in the living room. No one even looked up from the game of Cards Against Humanity they were playing.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Adam said, as he turned to look at us. When he saw me, his jaw dropped, but he quickly closed. "Wow, Jules you look really nice."

Portman spoke up. "The Cat sure does know how to clean up." I blushed.

"Thanks guys." Charlie spoke up and told us, that they were in the middle of a game, and that we could join someone as a team. Adam patted the spot next to him, and gestured for me to join him, as did most of the other guys except for Guy, who already had Connie next to him. I joined Adam on the couch, and he whispered in my ear.

"You look gorgeous." I blushed profusely.

"Thanks." I whispered back, and pointed to a card to put in for the round. He put it in the pile.

"Are we hanging out tonight."

"Sure. Can you drive?" He nodded.

3 hours later, Adam and I had won 5 rounds and were being called the power couple. We all decided it was time to go home, because most of us needed to pack, Adam included. I told him I would come help him, because I needed something to do, but really it was because I wanted to spend time with him. We drove to his house making small talk, and I was texting Connie.

Me-I think I'm gonna tell him.

Connie- Do it! After what I saw today he totally likes you.

Me-Ok, I'll do it when we start packing.

We got to Adams house, and he told me to go wait for him up in his room while he went to get a couple of suitcases. I went up the stairs and went into the room he had directed me to. He had a full sized bed and a desk pushed up against the window. I smiled remembering seeing him for the first time. His walls were covered with posters of player from the NHL and pictures of him and the Ducks. I noticed one that was framed on his bedside table. It was a picture that we had taken about a week ago. I smiled, and was about to get a closer look when he came through the door with 2 suitcases, and threw them on his bed. He saw what I was looking at, and blushed. "I wanted to remember that moment." He went over to his closet and started throwing shirts and jeans and shorts and all sorts of clothing onto his bed. I took a deep breath and processed what I was about to do.

"Adam, I need to tell you something." He stopped throwing things onto his bed, and looked at me. "Over these past few weeks we've hung out a lot, and I'm definitely closest to you, but I've started to like as someone more than just a friend." I was silent has he processed what telling him, and his eyes got a little wider. I looked down, embarrassed. _Why isn't he saying anything? _I felt him move close to me. Suddenly he cupped his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I was a little surprised, but quickly got into the kiss. My hands went to his hair, and he moved his own from my face, and held me by the waist with one, and the other ran through my hair. When we broke apart we were both smiling. "That's a relief." I joked, and he smiled, and pulled me in for more.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this chapter made you fangirls squeal. I wrote it about a month ago, and forgot about it, so while I was reading it over I was like smiling and tensing up, like I do when I get excited. But it would be absolutely fabulous if you could click that review button and tell me how I'm doing.<strong>


	5. The Plane Ride

**Holy crap I haven't uploaded in a while, and I'm sorry :( You may notice that the type of writing style isn't different. It has changed from past tense to present tense, because I just didn't like the way it flowed in past tense, and I'm going to be working on fixing the previous chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>My alarm goes off, and I groan and look at the clock. 3 am. It's 3 in the morning and I'm getting out of bed. I look across the room and see my packed suitcases leaning against the door ready to be shoved into the back of Adams car in about a half hour. It's only been a couple of hours since I "professed my love" to Adam, as Connie calls it. I pull on a pair of sweatpants, and the first sweatshirt I can find. I look out the window and see that Adam too has just woken up. He looks my way and for a second he looks at my sweatshirt, then flashs me a smile, before stepping out of view, obviously to change. I look down at my sweatshirt, and realized the source of his extra-large smile. The first sweatshirt I saw and put on just happens to be one I borrowed from Adam earlier that week, and "accidentally" forgot to return.<p>

I go downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal. When I'm done eating, I go back up the stairs and brush my teeth. I pull my suitcases down the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up my grandma. We had said our goodbyes the night before to prevent her from having to pull herself out of bed, as I did, at 3 in the morning. I pour myself some coffee into a travel mug, and I heard a car door shut in the driveway. Adam walks in the door, and was about to say something, but I turn around quickly and put a finger to my lips. He tiptoes over to me, "Do you want help carrying your suitcases out to the car?" He whispers. I nod, and he grabs 2 suitcases in his hands and shoved one under arm, and sort of waddles out to car, trying to keep the 3rd suitcase from falling. I giggle and grab the last suitcase, and sling my hockey bag over a shoulder. We just sort of shove the cases into the back, and close the trunk.

"So we picking anyone else up?" I ask, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Just Charlie." He replies. As we drive to Charlie's apartment building, the silence becomes almost unbearable. It reminds me of that first time we meant. I smile at the thought and slurped my coffee. "So…" He says trailing off.

"Last night…" I speak in the same way he had.

"Look, things don't need to be awkward between us. Last night was amazing, and I'm really happy you feel the same way as I do."

I smile, and look at him. He glances at me, and I can see his eyes gleaming. "You're right, but the question is, now what?" We pull into the parking lot of the apartments. Charlies seated on the steps leading into the lobby waiting for us. Charlie gets up, and tries unsuccessfully to pull all 5 of his suitcases by himself. Adam looks at me apologetically and gets out to help Charlie, who at sight of Adam, looks extremely relieved. After Adam finishes helping Charlie load his things into the back of his car, Adam gets back in the front and Charlie bounces his way into the backseat. I look back at him, and chuckle a little. He looks like a little kid about to go get ice cream.

"How can you have this much energy?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"When you're excited it doesn't matter how many hours of sleep you got, you're just naturally energetic. Besides I'll probably end up crashing on the plane."

"Not a bad idea." Adam chimes in.

The rest of the car ride consists of Charlie, chattering away about all sorts of things. On the way we manage to hit every red light and had to pull over due to several cop cars and an ambulance. I check my watch and know we are going to be at least half an hour late. We finally pull into the airport we can see our team huddled in an area. I count and realize that we are the last to arrive.

"Nice of you to show up." Jessie taunts.

"Seriously where were you guys?" Bombay asks. We explain the situation, and coach just waves it off and hurries us away to baggage check so we can get our stuff on the plane. We are waiting in line and I turn to Adam.

"I can't believe it's really happening. We're going to LA."

"Yeah, I feel like these last couple of weeks just went by so fast. Too fast." It's our turn to check bags. When we finish, I consider striking up the conversation that we were having in line, but decide against it. Bombay calls us over and starts handing out tickets. Adam and I are sure to stand by each other, wanting to have seats near each other. Bombay starts talking about how proud he was of us, and how we had come together as a team.

Averman speaks up when he's finished, "Coach, we haven't even won yet." Bombay's about to reply when our flight number is called. He nods and ushers us towards the gate. We hand our tickets to the attendant and take our seats. We're all chatting with the person next to us, and a light turns to warn us that the plane is going to take off momentarily. A flight attendant stands at the front of the plane and goes through standard protocol. When she's was done, she takes a seat of her own. Soon the plane surges forward and starts picking up speed. When the plane lifts off the ground, Adam grabs my hand and squeezes it. I glance at him and his face is ghostly.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Adam just nods, and I squeeze his hand. "Just talk to me, and soon you'll forget that we're in the air." Adam looks at me incredulously.

"Talk about what?" I shrug.

"Tell me about your family." I smile at him, and he rolls his eyes.

"You know about my family, you've met them. Give me something harder than that." I chuckle.

"Do you want me to ask you something deep?" he nods. I scrunch my face, and think hard about my task. I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. "Tell me about your fears; it seems suitable considering that this is to get your mind off of one." Adam inhales sharply, and I almost immediately regret my question. He doesn't answer and it's silent. I rub his knuckles. "You know never mind, tell me little, random facts." He smiles and tells me about dumb stuff that nobody needs to know, but he does. I listen intently, and lean my head on his shoulder. My eyes start to flutter shut and I fight to keep them open. Adam looks down at me, and sees my struggle.

"You should sleep, don't let me keep you up. Besides I barely even notice that we're in the air." I smiled and let my eyes fall shut.

* * *

><p>I wake up, and realize that Adam's head has fallen onto mine. Trying not to wake him up, I gently lean his head off my own and rest it against his seat. I turn to Connie who is sitting a couple seats down, and see that most of the Ducks are asleep. The sky is dark and I have no idea what time it is. "Do you know how long it is until the plane lands?" I ask Connie.<p>

"About 2 hours. Is Adam asleep?" I nod. "So is Germaine, but there is an empty seat next to mine, care to join me?" I smile at her, and sneak past Adam. Before I'm even seated she asks me about Adam.

"I'm not sure there, we keep trying to talk about it, but we get interrupted, but to be honest, I didn't even except to get that far into _that_ conversation. I mean it's been maybe a day. I just feel like this is all moving too fast"

"I think that Adam really cares about you, and I know he's going to want to make it work."

"Connie, I don't even know if we are anything, we still have 2 more months together and I'm going to enjoy them while I can, we will talk about when we talk about it." She nods.

"And hey, Julie? I'm sure Adam will open up to you about his fears, he's just really sensitive in that area." She makes a motion in the air with her hands.

"You heard that?" I get the same feeling I got when I asked the question. "I feel really bad about that, I was just being playful. Had I known it was a soft spot I…"

A voice cuts me off, "It's okay." I turn and see Adam watching us.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked this chapter and if you did, then let me know! Hit that review button and if you REALLY liked it then favorite or follow it. Constructive criticism appreciated. <strong>


End file.
